Illness
by thedarkesthorcrux
Summary: Uh-oh, Ryoma went to school with a cold and Tezuka isn't very happy!(Is being continued) Sorry, bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, so it's about 3 in the morning but I really wanted to get this story out there, its really bad but I hope you like it. It will only be a one-shot and its my first POT fanfic... please leave criticism**

* * *

"Ochibi! Hurry up, we're going to be late for morning practise!" Momoshiro yelled. I sighed, I had such a bad headache and I could barely stand up. "Yes, momo-sempai." I called back before standing up slowly and picking all my stuff up. I hadn't finished my breakfast but, I didn't think I could so oh well.

I made my way slowly to the front door, Nanoko and my mother left early, (something about a woman's day out on her day off) and my dad was out in the temple again.

"At last, Echizen. You took ages!" Momo complained as I got on the back of his bike like usual. He frowned. "You OK, dude. Not ill are you?"

"No." I lied "I'm completely fine, as always." He believed me and soon we were at school. Honestly, who decided that tennis practise in the morning was a thing. I could still be sleeping!

After Momo locked his bike up, we walked to the locker room to dump our stuff and change.

"Anyway, you know…the look on his…awesome!" Momo prattled on and on about boring things, making my headache even worse.

"Sempai, do you mind." Ouch, that came out a bit ruder than I was hoping for. Luckily for me, Momo thought I was just grumpier than usual. "Geez, Echizen. Cheer up a bit would you? What's up?"

I felt bad, despite what other people thought, I didn't mean to always be rude, it just happened and usually I felt bad after.

I soon stopped feeling guilty as my headache eased a bit.

"Oi, I'll go ahead of you, just don't be late." Momo said as he left the room.

I started to change but, stopped immediately when a wave of dizziness and nausea enveloped me. As the bout passed I realise that tennis was going to be hard today. 'I should have stayed home' I thought to myself, morosely.

I was startled from my thoughts when I heard a loud bang. I looked around, another bout of dizziness going through me. It was Eiji.

"Ah, Morning Ochibi. How are you, nya~"

He yelled as he bounded towards me, smiling. He leapt at me as if I were some sort of rag doll, and clung to me for a couple minutes, cutting my supply to oxygen off.

I was rescued by Oishi. "Kikumaru! Get off of poor Echizen, he's turning blue!"

Indeed I was. I gasped for breath, he had a really tight grip!

"Are you feeling alright, Echizen?" came a worried voice from somewhere above me.

"Y..Yes." I replied although I really wasn't. I had finally regained my breath enough to sit up. Obviously, too fast because I spent another 30 seconds fighting a wave of nausea.

I had finally recovered enough to finish changing. The last one, again!

I ran out to the court, hoping that Tezuka buchou hadn't started practise yet.

He had. I was too late. I finished running to the court when he noticed me.

"Late again Echizen?" Tezuka stared down at me with a disapproving look in his eye. "Why am I not surprised? Twenty Laps! Now!"

He glared at me so I hurried to comply.

Around my 10th lap I started feeling really dizzy and thirsty. I hadn't been able to force anything down me this morning and was feeling the effects. At my 15th lap I had to stop. Unable to continue I sat down on the floor, panting. I could usually go about 100-150 laps before feeling like this.

Tezuka came over to me. "Echizen, are you feeling well? You seem to be lacking energy today." He seemed genuinely worried.

£I'm…fine…buchou" I managed to wheeze out. He obviously didn't believe me and asked again.

I was annoyed. Everyone seemed to be asking, I tried to stand up to prove him I was fine but, I fell down.

I braced for impact but, it never came. I opened my eyes to find myself in Tezuka's arms.

"Agg. Gomen buchou." I stuttered out embarrassed. I tried to jump up but, I was stopped by the feeling of dizziness.

"Echizen, you're obviously not fine, I'm taking you to the nurse's office. Oh and when you heal, 45 laps!"


	2. Chapter 2

Heyya, so I know I said this would be a oneshot but...I got bored. If you want me to continue it please drop me a review! :) I do

* * *

nt' own prince of tennis :(

Ch.2

Ryoma spent an entire we getting better, he really needed to be ready for when he went back to school, and he really didn't want Tezuka raging at him if he lost his next match. On Monday they would be playing a match against a neighbouring school. It was only a practice match but…Ryoma shuddered to think about what would happen if he lost to a no-name school.

After the dreadful practice on Thursday, Tezuka had forbade him to play tennis of any kind. It was totally unfair on him, it was not his fault he got ill, was it? After all, he had been the one to play whilst it was raining…

Oh well…It was getting late and Ryoma decided to rest, he really didn't want to lose the match tomorrow

(Time-break)

*beep* *beep*

"ugg…"

*beep* *beep*

"Go…awa..."

*bee* *beep*

"FOR GODS SAKE, SHUT UP!" Ryoma yelled at the offending alarm clock perched innocently next to his bed. He liked his sleep after all.

"Ryoma!" Rink, his mother, called up the stairs, "Hurry up, don't you have that tennis match today?"

'Crapcrapcrap' Ryoma repeated to himself, how could he forget that? He looked at the time 09:00 it said.

He had 2 hours until he had to meet up with his team, they were allowed to skip the entire morning of school that day so Ryoma used that time to sleep in a little later than he usually would have.

He sighed and got dressed to go downstairs.

"Honestly, Ryoma. You're so lazy sometimes, I thought you would be practising by now, don't you want to win?" His mother sighed with disapproval. Ryoma sunk into his chair guiltily. He knew he should have but, he loved his sleep way too much to do that to himself. "Anyway, I made you a Japanese breakfast today, you have a long day ahead of you…." His mother continued to prattle on "I even made you a bento for lunch and I put some money in your bag to get yourself a ponta…"

"Thanks okaa-san." I spoke up happily, my mum was so cool.


	3. Chapter 3

_Heya, this is my new chapter, I can't update too often. Thank you for all the follows and favourite. I would really like to thank The guest. They have been my first reviewer and I would like to dedicate this chapter to them. (p.s can you get an account so I can reply to you reviews properly!) :)_

_I don't own prince of tennis!_

* * *

After breakfast, I decided to listen to my mum and do some practise. He changed into appropriate running clothes before saying goodbye and leaving. He planned to take a 20 minute jog then go home to have a match with his father if he was up yet.

As Ryoma was running his thoughts drifted to Tezuka, He knew that the 14-year-old was always serious about tennis and tried his hardest. Ryoma really admired him for that. Unbidden, the memory of Thursday welled up within him.

_'Uwah, that's so embarrassing!'_ Ryoma thought to himself, _'how could I have been so stupid. It wouldn't have hurt to have a couple days off school anyway and he was too ill to play the match anyway, there wasn't really any point of him to have gone that day.'_

Ryoma finished his jog In a slightly sour mood, his mum noticed and sent him to have a shower and "cheer up a bit!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Time break~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At 10;30 Momoshiro arrived at his house. Ryoma was in a cheerful (well as cheerful as he gets) mood again. His dad had been asleep when he got home to Ryoma hadn't been able to have a quick match but it was fine because the match wasn't going to be that difficult anyway.

"Hey, O-chibi, how are you doing today, better than last week?" Momo laughed at his little joke. "Falling over on Tezuka like that!"

Ryoma scowled, trust Momo to make fun of him for that. "It's not my fault y'know."

Momo just laughed louder, Ryoma just decided to ignore him. "Well, let's get moving. We can't be late or Buchou will just make us run laps, again!"

But this jogged his memory. He was going to have to run laps anyway, 45 of them. Not wanting that number to increase, Ryoma forced Momo to hurry to get to school on time.

The 2 boys barely made it on time and Tezuka shot them both a glare before starting his prep talk.

"This will be easy, the club has only just started up and their players are weak. This isn't about winning, we are merely showing them the sort of level the tennis clubs around here are at. Do you understand?" After receiving nods from everyone, Tezuka turned to Ryoma, "Don't think I forgot about you, 45 laps now please." He said in a stern voice. Ryoma barely took a moment to acknowledge this and started his laps.

Ryoma finished his laps in record time and re-joined his team, just in time too. The other team had just arrived.

"Ryoma!" He heard a shout. He looked up, lifting his cap to see who shouted his name.

Suddenly, he was being crushed into an uncomfortable hug. He recognised the person immediately.

"Yuu-chan?"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, sorry, I thought I would update sooner. I had no clue what to write. Thank you for all of your favourites, follows and reviews!

* * *

Ch.4

"_Yuu-chan?"_

Ryoma was staring. The boy in front of him was his own age. He had short, spiky blond hair. He was the type of person to draw a lot of attention to himself. He was quite handsome, there was no escaping that fact, the boy's striking blue eyes shone with uncontained glee as he stepped back from the awkward hug to stare at Ryoma.

"Ryo-chi, it's been soooo long. Why did you leave America? I spent ages trying to track you down, you cruel jerk!" The boy started screaming. Ryoma took a step back

"You said we were friends, why did you leave without even telling me. I missed you so much! We lost all of our matches after you left too…."

The boy rambled on and on. With every word Ryoma took a step back. He did not want that creepy glomping him again after all.

The boy stopped mid-ramble and took a closer look at Ryoma scared face.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I did it again…" The boy trailed off.

Roam's team had been staring at the pair silently throughout the entire exchange whereas to other team had all been face palming at their team mate's actions.

"Ryoma," Tezuka spoke up, "I was unaware you were acquainted." Ryoma flinched, Tezuka seemed slightly disappointed and he hated disappointing his captain like that.

"Sorry, I didn't know he was here." Turning to the rest no his team, Ryoma continued. "This is Yugo Smith. He's half Japanese. I met him in America when I started school. I was on the tennis team, it was because of me that we won all of the matches."

His team were shocked. "You won all the matches!" Eiji piped up, in exclamation.

Ryoma nodded.

"He was so fabulous, then he just ups and leaves. No explanations, I was so worried something had happened." Yuugo raged.

He was about to continue when his team captain butted in, "Let's just have the matches, then you can have your little catch up." He suggested. Receiving nods from everyone, he started sorting out who would play each other.


	5. Chapter 5 and apologies

A/N: I feel awful.I haven't updated in so long, but I do have reasons why. Shortly after Christmas, my mum was sent to hospital in lots of pain. The doctors still have no clue what caused it. Whilst she was in hospital, she contracted pneumonia. My mum has an emphysemic lung. This means the alveoli (pockets) in her lungs aren't open properly causing shortness of breath. The pneumonia made this much worse and caused her lung to fail. It just stopped working. She was in the hospital for 5 weeks on life support. Then not long later my nan died. My uncle has had several strokes (caused by stress). I haven't been up to much but I decided to not leave this much longer. Sorry, the chapter is so short.

PS: I have decided to write the names as common in Japan. This means the family name comes before the given name.

I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Less than 20 minutes later, the matches were underway. The other team had finally introduced themselves. The captain was named Hosokawa Kioshi, he had dark brown eyes framed with bushy eyebrows. His hair was black and was very short. The co-captain looked similar to the captain if a bit younger. His name was Hosokawa Takafumi. Later they learned that Takafumi was 2 years younger and in his first year. The team had to take him on so they had enough members to qualify as a team.

They also learned that Yuugo was a year older than Ryoma. The other 5 members had introduced themselves too. Obinata Toyoaki was a short second year with brown hair and eyes who played singles. Yoshitomi Tomaki and his twin Atsutane were a doubles pair with completely identical features. They had oddly blue hair and green eyes. Hoshino Joji and Kiski Motoki were the other two members. Luckily there were enough players on both teams for them to both play at the same time. Tezuka was even playing as the matches were to be short practise matches and it wouldn't injure him too much.

Tezuka was paired with Kioshi, Echizen was with Yuugo. Fuji with Takafumi. Oishi and Eiji were against the Yoshitomi twins. Kawamura and Joji were paired along with Momoshiro with Toyoaki and Kaido with Motoki.

As suspected, the player were nothing compared to Seigaku and lost all the matches. Inui had watched the parts of each of the matches and taken notes on all the players.

When they had finished the matches, Inui gave each of the opposition member's tips on how to improve. The other team were completely fine with their loss, having expected it themselves and accepted the notes from Inui.

Tezuka looked round after the team had left to dismiss them for the day when he noticed a certain First year to be missing.

"Has anyone seen Echizen?" He questioned confused. This wasn't like Echizen, he would usually wait to be dismissed. He found himself to be quite disappointed. Unknown to him, Echizen was currently protesting against a hyperactive glomper known as Yuugo who was trying to take Ryoma to a park to catch up.


End file.
